Doc F T D (Fairytale Detective)
by Morgan64
Summary: A story based on the Fables books
1. Rumple's Club

**Rumple's Club**  
 **  
**

 ****

 ****

_**Doc's POV**_

 _"Everyone knows his name. He owns a club just west of Third Meadows."_

 _"You think he'll talk? I heard he wasn't very open to people like us."_

 _"Don't worry. If we don't get any answers, we'll take him across the bridge."_

 _We pulled into the drive where the sound of beating drums could be heard. I stepped out of my side, reached into my pocket, and lit myself a Huff. The air got thinner every step I took. I slung the twin doors open just to see a wave of skin and trampy clothing dancing on a disco ball lit floor. Tables surrounded the somewhat small dance area, one in particular had a short funny looking man with gelled up doo and pair of pointed sun shades slightly covering eyes, and slipping off his long pointed nose. He gave off a nastily grin underneath the goatee on his chin. I slid into the booth, making just enough room for Jack to sit beside me. My feet escaped the floor as I planted my rear into the leather. I could feel the tip of his foot tap the toe of my loafers as I scooted over in position. My eyes met his, just as his was fixed on me and my partner. I noticed multiple grease stains on his white tank top, circling around to his back._

 _"What can do you for you officers?" He started, easing the awkward tension._

 _"We have questions to ask you." Jack muttered, a bit of nervousness in his voice._

 _Knowing that it was his first time investigating a murder, I leaned in and ask him to let me handle it._

 _"There was a girl that lived just a few blocks away from this place."_

 _"What type of girl was she?"_

 _I could tell by his remark he had something more than just answers on his mind._

 _"She was found dead in front of your place just a few days ago. You mind explaining that?"_

 _"Of course, have the guy with the club answerin' the questions. You think you're gettin' anything from me? You're gonna have to guess my name first." He leans back, propping his arm up just above the booths back._

 _"We haven't got any time for your games Rump. Tell us be fried." The threat that escaped my lips made his eyelid twitch. His upper lip curled up, as the cigarette hung loose from his gritted teeth. He couldn't believe that a man like me could remember his name. But that is my job. If I forget at least one name then I'd be out my ear. I proceeded to tell him about the victim. How she was shot, who she was, the basic details. As his smoke cleared the air he his face in closer to mine._

 _"I'd check Appleseed."_

 _"Appleseed?" The thought never entered my mind. After all, the victim did seem to have a thing for apples. I thanked Rumple as I left, and walked out to the car with Jack._

 _"To the Orchard?"_

 _"To the Orchard."_


	2. The Orchard

After parking at the foot of a steep hill, we stepped out to find the Orchard. Rumple told us, before leaving the club, to look for a guy named Appleseed.

"Hey, over there." Jack pointed at a fella laying under a tree with apples hanging from the branches. He was wearing a blue shirt, pair of jeans, and a ball cap. That must have been Johnny.

My feet rustled through the grass, inching closer and closer to the sleeping man.

"Hey. We need to ask you a few questions." I asked as a heavy snore escaped his puckered lips.

"Hey, you! Wake up!" Jack said kicking the man's heel.

Appleseed swung his arms violently, tiny snores escaping his nose and mouth. It was like he was having a seizure. Jack and I stepped back an inch or two as he lifted the ball cap off his eyes.

"Oh. It's you." Appleseed stood up groggily and dusting himself off "You guys need any apples?"

"Thank you, but no. We need a few answers to our questions." I looked him square in the eyes. I could tell he didn't feel like answering anything I asked. He gave off a fake yawn, just to make us think he wasn't awake enough to answer, but after glancing back at us a second time, he knew we meant business.

"There was a girl murdered just outside Rumple's club last night. You know anything about her?"

"I don't know. I might. What did she look like?"

"What does her looks have to do with anyth..." Jack yelled, just before I could say anything.

"Please Jack. I got this."

"Sorry."

"She had brown hair, blue dress, red shoes..." before I could describe the rest of her a shocked expression plastered his face.

"Dorothy?" the passed from his lips as a faint whisper for help "No..." he plopped back down on the grass, propping his knees up and putting his hands on his face so we wouldn't see him cry "Who would do this?"

"Do you know the victim?" I asked.

"Yes... we dated for about a month... but then she broke up with me. I understand why..."

"So you didn't do anything to get her back?" asked Jack.

"No... how could I? She left this place to go live in the city. She claimed she dreamed of an Emerald City. She wanted to follow her dreams... I couldn't stop her from doing that."

"What exactly were those dreams?" I asked.

"She wanted to be a dancer and a singer... I asked if we could make things work out, her being so far away and all... but she didn't have an answer. I wanted to marry her... but I never got a chance to even give her the ring. She broke up with me the night before she left. I knew she wouldn't be happy here anyways... she never was... but I just couldn't let her go... I just..." Appleseed lowered his head to his knees, crying louder and harder than before.

I looked at Jack, giving him the sign that it was time to go. We left the crying man under the tree... I just hope he doesn't do anything drastic.


End file.
